


Nude and Rude

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked and Afraid AU, based off a tv show, minimoffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Billy both entered Naked and Afraid for very different reasons. They never knew how life changing it really would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude and Rude

**Welcome to the season finale of Naked and Afraid. This episode will be a little different than the rest. Instead of one man and one woman, we have two men stuck together in the wilderness for 21 days. This is Naked and Afraid: Reunited.**

 

**…**

 

“Hi,” The young man says to the wobbly camera, smiling widely. He brushes his curly hair out of his face, beaming at the person behind the camera who starts to chuckle. “I’m Billy.”

 

The guy stood up from where he had been sitting, showing off burgundy skinny jeans and a black button up with white stars on it. He gestured to the impressive back yard he was in, gesturing for the camera person to follow along.

 

“I am 23 years old, and I live with my fiance, Teddy.” Billy told the camera. The person who was holding it let out a chuckle and a quiet ‘hello’.

 

Billy led them up a patio and into the back of his house. “We live in the suburbs in New York in the moment. Uh, I work as a counselor for troubled kids in the city. Teddy and I are hoping to become foster parents after we get married in a few months.”

 

Billy led them to the kitchen, gesturing to photos hanging on the wall. “I was adopted when I was 4 months old, so I never knew my biological family. I have an amazing set of parents- hi, mom and dad! -and two annoying older brothers.” He pointed to a photo of two young men holding Billy in between them that the camera zoomed in on.

 

“Bobby’s in the Marines.” He said, tapping the man on the far left of the photo, “And he bet me 20 bucks that I couldn’t do this, so here I am.”

 

Billy grinned at the camera, leaning in to peck the person behind the camera. The shoot went black, just after a glimpse of the camera turning and showing Billy kissing a muscled blond man.

 

…

 

“Sup.” A white haired man sat in front of his camera. The resemblance between him and Billy was astounding. “Name’s Tommy.”

 

“You sound like a douche.” Someone said from out of the shot.

 

“The fuck did I say about cursing, Molly?” Tommy growled, standing up and accidentally knocking over his camera. The screen faded black for a moment before coming back on with Tommy holding it away from his face.

 

“Sorry about that. So, anyway, I’m Tommy and I am 23 years old. Right now I work as a security guard for a high tech computer company.” Tommy grinned at the camera, showing off a row of crooked teeth.

 

“This is Molly.” The camera blurred for a moment, before coming back to focus on a young girl. “She’s my little sister, but I got custody of her.”

 

The little girl waved at the camera, pulling her hat lower over her face as she blushed.

 

“Don’t know why she’s doing that.” Tommy said, swinging the camera back to face him. “She’s not shy.”

 

“I’m doing Naked and Afraid because I want to show Molly that no matter but life throws at you, you can get through it. She’s my inspiration and I want to be a good role model for her. If it takes stripping down on National Television and roughing it for a bit, so be it.” Tommy nodded seriously, tugging on his hair, while had been tied at the top of his head in a short ponytail. 

 

He flipped the camera back to Molly, who had been scrubbing at her eyes. 

 

It went black again, only for it to come back on a few seconds later, showing Tommy and Molly huddled on the couch.

 

“Tommy’s asleep right now.” Another man whispered into the camera’s microphone, “He works really hard to provide for Molly. It would mean the world for both of them if he got to do this.”

 

The camera froze on Tommy brushing a piece of hair from Molly face as he tucked her into the crook of his neck. 

 

…

 

“Oh fuck no, I didn’t prepare.” Tommy grinned at the camera. He had to shout over the engine of the boat he was riding in. “But I lived on the streets of New York for about 2 and a half years, so that counts for something right?”

 

The camera guy he had been introduced to, David, laughed before stopping himself.

 

“I was adopted when I was a baby, and turned it turned out that I wasn’t the perfect kid that they were looking for.” Tommy looked down at the water, his expression closing off before he grinned again. “I got emancipated after I got taken in by the woman who actually kind of raised me. Jess pulled me off the streets after I tried to pickpocket her. Thought she was gonna kick my ass, but all she did was take me to her apartment and give me food and a shower. She’s pretty badass.”

 

David nodded along to Tommy’s story, holding up cue cards to tell him what to say next.

 

“I found Molly when I 17. She was a street kid too. Her parents were criminals and she had gotten put in the system when they were arrested. Obviously it wasn’t a good fit or a six year old wouldn’t have been wondering the streets. She had another girl with her, Klara. Klara died, and yeah, it fucking sucked- it’s not like anyone really cared about us street kids. I somehow got Molly to trust me after that and when I was 18, Jess’s friend- Matt -helped me apply for custody. Molly’s been with me ever since. She’s gonna be what I miss the most while I’m out here, but I know she’s gonna have a great time with Gert and Chase.”

 

**Tommy’s past gives him an advantage to this challenge, him being used to going hungry and living off of nothing. He’s compassionate to a degree- making him a good partner. But his temper and crass nature may be a set back.**

 

**_A video was shown of Tommy, showing Molly how to throw a punch. She threw one and a sickening crunch was heard, Tommy’s head slamming back. Tommy laughed uproariously, blood dripping from his nose._ **

 

**Tommy begins with a PSR of 6.8.**

 

“I hope whoever my partner is can keep up with me.” Tommy revealed to the camera, “Because I got a lot of shit to prove, and no one is going to hold me back.”

 

…

 

“Uh, I got running with Teddy every morning, if that counts as preparing?” Billy rubbed the back of his neck, smiling bashfully. “And I do kickboxing with my best friend, Kate.”

 

The girl that he had been put on the boat with- Cassie -nodded encouragingly for him to continue. 

 

“Teddy’s a cop. He looks great in uniform. But he has to keep in shape so he’s into all that stuff. Sometimes, with the kids I talk with, we’ll take classes together. Exercise can be very therapeutic.” Billy laughed, “But not when you’re the only openly gay Jewish kid in high school. Then gym is the worst.”

 

Cassie held up a card, making Billy squint to read the print.

 

“Oh, yeah! I am definitely going to miss Teddy. We met in our senior year of high school- our two high schools had to combine after the pipes blew out in mine. He was in my chemistry class- and well, that was a sign. We got together during the winter, and we’ve been together ever since.”

 

Billy nodded at his story, smiling softly at the memories.

 

“I am a little worried, though.” Billy said. He pushed his curls out of his face, something that was beginning to look like a nervous habit. “I have a history of mental illness- mostly depression. There are good days and bad days. But obviously, I can’t actually bring my medicine out here. I’ve been off about two weeks now, which kind of sucks. Teddy is my rock, so I’m just thinking of him and focusing on how proud he is of me. So cross your fingers that I don’t have a break down out here.”

 

**Billy’s athletic nature gives him an advantage, but will his emotions hinder his performance? He is strong willed, however, and knows his own mind. Billy will not only have to face the wild, but also himself.**

 

**_A homevideo begins to play, one of Billy in the inner ring of a boxing match. He is fast, taking his opponent down quickly. Teddy stands at the edge of the ring, accepting a celebratory kiss from his fiance._ **

 

**Billy begins with a PSR of 5.9.**

 

**…**

 

“S’nice out here.” Tommy mutters, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Take good care of that, it’s one of my favorites.”

 

His pants and shoes quickly follow. The camera cuts out as Tommy begins to dance- inappropriately.

 

…

 

“What if they’re hotter than me?” Billy asks the camera, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. He was already sweating in the hot Genosha sun.

 

“I think you’ll be surprised.” Cassie responded, then squeaking because she wasn’t actually supposed to talk to him.

 

Billy laughed, shimmying out of his jeans next. “I hope it’s a good surprise.”

 

Cassie smiled gently back at him. She thought it would be great.

 

…

 

“This already hurts my fucking feet.” Tommy complained, shifting from foot to foot quickly in the hot sand. 

 

“Where the fuck is my partner?” He swiveled, trying to block the sun out of his eyes. He glanced down at his own skin, glaring at the paleness. “I’m gonna fucking burn so bad.”

 

David snickered, pointing to lead Tommy in the right direction. David had to admit that Tommy was a good looking guy, but knew it was neither the time nor the place. And that Tommy was a little scary.

 

“I don’t think attraction is gonna be a big deal between my partner and I.” Tommy told the camera at David’s urging. “I’m not here to hook up. Gotta be a role model for Mols. No relationships until you’re financially stable, brat!”

 

…

 

“I’m gay.” Billy told the camera, shyly shielding himself. “Boobs don’t really do it for me.”

 

He was standing in the shade, not moving at all.

 

He heard muffled shouting, with a few distinct curse words. It was a guy’s voice, but Billy just shrugged it off. Maybe his partner just had a deeper voice than most women.

 

“I’ve been standing here for like 20 minutes, so that means I have learned that my partner is either really slow or has a terrible sense of direction.” He blew a sweaty curl out of his face, moving to put his hands on his hips. “We’re going to die.”

 

“Am I close, yet?” Billy heard the voice again, taking on a whining tone.

 

“Yes, Tommy.” Another guy said calmly. Out of the brush burst a pale guy, completely naked and with sunburn already appearing on the back of his neck.

 

“The fuck?” The guy muttered, staring at Billy. And then at Billy’s junk. “Thought this was some Adam and Eve shit.”

 

Billy, himself, was speechless, looking at the guys face. Hearing the guys voice. Like his, just with a different accent. 

 

“Hi,” Billy breathed. He knew the possibility of having siblings was high, with his adoption records being sealed. He just never imagined it would happen like this. He turned to Cassie, watching her as she held the camera on him, intently. “Did you know about this?”

 

“Know about what?” The pale guy asked, squinting at Billy, “I know I’m blind as a bat, but I’m pretty sure you’re a guy.”

 

The guy stepped closer, eyes widening as he came closer. He obviously was seeing what Billy had put together.

 

“I’m Billy.” Billy said, stepping forward to shake the guy’s hand.

 

“Tommy.” He muttered, eyes searching Billy’s face. 

 

They stood in silence after that, their clasped hands forgotten as they tried to make sense of what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

 

…

 

“That’s my face. On his face.” Tommy said, glaring at the camera. “What the fuck?”

 

…

 

Billy stared at the camera, amazed. “Is he my brother?”

 

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So who knows when this will be updated! Not me!
> 
> but come and talk to me on Tumblr? I'm up for anything!
> 
> gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
